Synthetic composite materials such as carbon fibre reinforced plastic (CFRP) commonly comprise a set of one or more layers or plies of carbon fibre cloth or matrix laminated together with a resin to form a desired structure. The carbon fibre plies may be impregnated with resin prior to being laid-up to form the required structure or the resin may be applied to plain carbon fibre plies during the lay-up process. Resins are commonly thermosetting with the laid-up structure being heated, for example, in an autoclave, to cure the structure. The cured structure may, if necessary, be keyed prior to paint being applied.